March Third
by alexdemyx
Summary: Tis a very special Holiday that America is enjoying a bit to much cause it means another chance to annoy his Iggy!


On March third, England should have just ignored the bloody git who'd been humming since the start of the world conference. Normally he would have except that whenever the American looked his way he'd very poorly cover the fact that he was laughing behind his hand. It was very distracting and well annoying since he was sitting right next to the moron. It took all his willpower to not smack the buffoon on the head to shut him up, so instead he listened annoyed at the song that he for some reason felt sounded familiar.

Finally when it reached twelve everyone agreed to take a two hour break to convene for food. As soon as it was possible England ran up to America only to hear the somewhat familiar tune being hummed **again. **

"What the bloody hell are you humming?" He said a bit louder than intended.

"Iggy man, what's up?" America smiled turning to face his friend in the hallway, feigning innocence.

"Don't call me that you prat. Again what on earth have you been humming **all** bloody day?"

"Oh, this." He began humming the annoying tune again.

"Yes!"

"Weell… It's this song…"

"What song?" He was clenching his teeth now.

"Okay umm… well you see theirs this holiday today and well I made this song based off Do Your Ears Hang Low for the special day." He sighed looking out the window praying the Brit would drop it, but also hoping he wouldn't.

"Oh so that's why it sounded so bloody familiar."

"Yeah the tune is so freakin awesome it used to be called Turkey in the straw though around the nineteenth century I think." The American reminisced thinking he was out of the ball park until the Englishman's next question.

"So what are the new lyrics you made for it then?" The American stopped in the hallway causing the shorter blonde to run into the other. "Oww, what the bloody hell git! Why'd you stop?"

"Ahh well Iggy you really don't want to know…" He said.

"Okay now I definitely want to bloody know. What on earth is it? Is it something dirty? Cause I hate to tell you I live next to the Frog I can handle it."

"You really want to know?" He sighed already dreading it.

"Yes, would you just sing it for me?" He huffed crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Okay here goes." He took a deep breath and then sang.

_"Do your eyebrows look huge?_

_Do they spell out people's doom?_

_Do they detract from you face?_

_Can you see them from outer space?_

_Can you push them both together_

_to make a giant caterpillar?_

_Do your eyebrows look huge?"_

To say that England was mad was to put it lightly, no he was furious. Thankfully if your America or unthankfully if your Briton, America was a fast bugger and was able to successfully outrun the older nation for two whole hours till finally lunch was over.

However do to the poor Brit's anger he deduced he could no longer sit next the git for the rest of the meeting, and so went to the hotel to fume. "America san did Igirisu san find out about Eyebrow Day." A worried Japan asked once he discovered the victim of said day to be missing. Their fan-base were way to clever with holiday's for their own good, too bad America had found out about said fan-day. "You shouldn't have kept laughing about it."

"Ahh… but I couldn't help it and besides he doesn't know about the day really, he was to upset about the song to think about what holiday it was for." He laughed he knew his Iggy, and now that the cat was out of the bag he'd keep using this new fun tactic to get the old man's panties in a bunch.

"What song?"

"This one…" And the American happily sang while the Brit wished he never opened the bag that was sure to bring him annoyances for he rest of his life. Which for a nation was a very very very long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Just discovered the amazing Eyebrow day! .com?qh=§ion=&q=eyebrow+day#/d3auiz0

I think such a holiday is fun and genius so I made this little song to further annoy the tsuandra charector Iggy! Plus I totally could picture America comeing up with such a song lol! I mean this is the nation that came up with the Pizza Hut song! Any ways join the holiday spirit when March Third Comes again and annoy Iggy or paint eyebrow lines on your face.

On a history note yeah i looked it up and the original song was that wierd turkey thing the tune was made in America though. So realistically Brition might not have heard it before but it's more fun if he had heard the original!


End file.
